


pour that shot, we'll be here all night

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender!Kuroo, Boys Kissing, M/M, The Responsible Friend!Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Hot bartenders, tequila shots, and a crudely drawn cat face next to said hot bartender’s number on his cast. All in all not a bad night. Or alternately, Kurotsuki in a club. Kei is in crutches and Kuroo brings him a drink because he's always so kind.“You must party a lot huh.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all I can write non-angst KuroTsuki. I TOLD Y'ALL.

Kei considers himself a reasonable person.

His friends want to go out, have some drinks, maybe do a little dancing, and have fun. And Kei, being the reasonable person that he is, obliges them. He likes to have fun every now and then, especially since he discovered everything is much more tolerable and better when there’s alcohol involved.  So, he indulges them from time to time and under reasonable circumstances.

Reasonable circumstances meaning when he’s not handicapped on crutches with his leg in a cast.

Kei turns his glare to the dance floor where the idiots responsible for his current predicament are. They did a round of shots and had a couple of drinks before they all upped and decided to make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Twice, Hinata came back inviting him to dance (to fucking _dance_!). Kageyama smirked at him and Yamaguchi just smiled and shrugged obviously enjoying the scene, the fucking traitor.

“Quit scowling, Tsukki.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima! Live a little!”

He is on fucking crutches. He is in a club _on fucking crutches on a school night_ and they’re telling him to live a little? People have been staring weirdly at them – at _him –_ since they entered the club because, wow, look at this band of weirdos bringing an injured person to a _fucking club,_ he must be a real party animal. God, hadn’t he lived enough? Personally, Kei thinks he’s lived enough for the whole semester just being friends with Hinata, thanks.

“I fucking hate you all,” he hisses as he glares at all of them. He burrows further in their booth, thanfully close to the bar. Why couldn’t they just get wasted at Hitoka’s? Then again, Hitoka really wanted to go clubbing and what the hell, Kei can never say no to her.

God, he needs new friends.

He resolves to finishing his rum and coke and fiddle with his phone as he waits for them to tire out and decide to call it a night. When he’s finished his drink, he looks up to see Yachi, Yamaguchi and Hinata still laughing and dancing to the beat. Kageyama is nowhere to be seen, probably getting himself another drink and Kei sighs as he drums his fingers on the table. He has a quiz in comparative international policies tomorrow that he’s probably gonna barely pass. He was planning on studying after their celebration earlier at Hitoka’s dorm before someone mentioned going to The Underground and Kei would rather break both his legs than be that cliché nerd who brings books to clubs because his friends talked him into going despite having prior academic commitments.

Kei let his eyes roam the club. There aren’t as many people around as there normally are on a Friday or the weekend. Naturally, because it’s a school night and Kei is just fortunate enough to be friends with some of the idiots who would go to a club to dance and get wasted on a school night – even if it is under the good deed of fulfilling a friend’s coming of age wish and even if said friend is one of the dearest person Kei has ever met in his life. As far as he’s concerned this is one of Hitoka’s not so brilliant ideas but he’ll let it pass because it’s Hitoka.

But anyway, The Underground is popular enough to still be able to fill half the place even on a Wednesday night. The dance floor is considerably packed. He watches in distaste at the sweaty grinding bodies and hopes to god Yamaguchi at least has the mind to stir Hitoka away from those fiends. A couple of people are clustered around the bar over a drinking game as one of the bartenders kept on putting down lines after lines of shots.

He was just contemplating getting up (because injured or not, he’d be damned if he’s the only sober person around this place) to get himself a drink when a tray of tequila shots was put in front of him. Kei looks up only to stare at one of the most attractive faces he has ever laid eyes on with the most atrocious case of bed hair that oddly worked for him more than not. He had a smirk that was enough to make Kei momentarily forget about words and how to use them and when he opened his mouth, Kei’s brain functions ceased to work all together because _goddamn._

“You must party a lot, huh."

Fucking fuck, end him now. That voice should be fucking illegal.

“E-excuse me?”

Kei eyes the five shot glasses before his gaze travels up the man again. He’s wearing The Underground’s bartender’s uniform, Kei notices, as Attractive Bed Head leans on the threshold of his booth smirking. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Kei had a good view of toned arms under the dim lights as he crossed it over his chest.

“I think you got the wrong table. I didn’t order any tequila shots.”

Nor did I order the personification of sex in a white button up, he thought.

“No, I’m pretty sure I got the right table. Here.” He slides the tray closer to Kei. “They’re on the house.”

Kei shoots him a glare. He’s heard his fair share of college students getting drugged and taken god-knows-where and done god-knows-what things to. His friends are nowhere in sight and he can’t exactly run away right now. Not that he will, he can trample this guy just fine what with his crutches and all but he’d really rather not make a scene, and not that he wants to anyway.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t put anything in there, I swear. Here. I’ll drink one with you. You can even choose which one I’ll drink.”

Kei chose a random glass and picks one for himself. Thinking, what the hell, he’d probably fail all his quizzes tomorrow anyway might as well have something to blame it on, both of them down the shot. He sucks on a lime as he feels the tequila travel down the back of his throat and settle nicely on his stomach and _fuck_ that felt great.

“Kuroo Tetsurou by the way. Fourth year, management. I work part-time here.”

“Tsukishima Kei. Second year, poli sci. I have idiots for friends.”

Kuroo seems to find that funny because he laughs.

“So, crutches. What’s up with that? You must be a real party animal, huh?”

Party animal. If party animal meant fracturing his leg from a bad fall playing volleyball then, yeah, Kei’s a party animal alright. Except the whole thing involved more than just volleyball and a bad fall. It also had ice cream, a beach volleyball (in the fucking campus courtyard for some reason) and Hinata’s stupid roller skates, but he’s not about to tell him that.

“Fractured my leg playing volleyball.”

“You play volleyball?” Kuroo straightens his posture, no longer leaning at the booth’s threshold. “Me too! I’m actually on the uni’s team. What position do you play? I’m a middle blocker.”

Kei was about to tell him same when Kuroo was suddenly called to the bar.

“Listen, I’d really like to hear about that cast. I get off in ten. I’ll bring by drinks again so just wait for me here, okay?”

“I can’t exactly move around much if you haven’t noticed,” Kei deadpans and either Kuroo is high or drunk because he somehow finds Kei funny and he laughs as he makes his way back to the bar.

 

* * *

 

True enough, Kuroo comes back fifteen minutes later with a rum and coke for Kei and a bottle of beer for himself. Kei tells him about his injury including the part about the ice cream, a beach volleyball and Hinata’s roller skates. Kuroo howls in laughter and Kei thinks he might be at least a little tipsy because he allows himself a chuckle when he normally scowls at the memory. It just seems funny now as he tells it to Kuroo.

“That explains the cast and the crutches. It doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Kuroo says. “No offense, but you don’t seem to be the type to be here when…well.”

“No, I’m not.”

And really he isn’t. He’d much rather be at his dorm right now reading about the U.S.’s and U.K.’s foreign policies so he can have at least half a page of decent content to write on his essay tomorrow. It’s just that it’s their friend’s birthday and he likes her enough to come – even in a cast and crutches. And they didn’t exactly give him a choice once they hauled his crutches and his ass in Kageyama’s beat up Honda.

“Well, at least you’re not that person who brings their books and tries to study here like an idiot. I mean, you’d be surprised how many of those I’ve seen here. At first, it’s amusing I have to admit, but then it happens, like, four times a week and the novelty of it just dies. I mean, if you really want to study then just do it somewhere appropriate. You’re in university for fuck’s sakes you’d have to know your priorities by now.”

“Priorities like not being out in a club injured and on a school night?”

“Yes and I have to say, this is really irresponsible of you. Even if it is for a friend.”

Kuroo asks about his friends and Kei points to the dance floor where Kageyama is preventing Hinata from going to the pole and making a further fool out of himself. Next to them is Hitoka laughing with Yamaguchi as they dance in a sort of fast waltz.

Kuroo whistles. “She’s cute. I see why you can’t say no to her. Not my type though.”

Kei swallows, sips his drink slowly. “You have a type then,” he says, subtle, not a question.

“I’m not really into the whole super cute thing. Still depends on who’s asking though.”

Kuroo licks his lips and Kei takes an ice cube in his mouth, bites down at it.

“Gotta say, this is something new.”

By ‘this’ he means Kei’s current situation and how he currently falls under the category of ‘inappropriate things to be in a club.’

“I think the trend will catch on. You’d probably see at least three people in a cast by next week. Do you give free drinks to anyone that falls under the category of ‘things that should not be in a club’?”

“Look, I’ll be honest. The reason why I came by with the drinks is because of the cast. Curiosity and all that. Also, I felt bad for you, alone and sober while your friends are out there having fun. Yeah, I’m just kind like that.”

That’s not what the look he’s giving Kei is saying though, smoldering and almost predatory. It makes a delicious shiver run down Kei’s spine and makes him hot and he knows it’s not because of the heady atmosphere of the club. It’s something else. Something like the man sitting beside him named Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kei swallows the lump in his throat and smirks, something like lust, controlled impatience, and false bravado fueling him to continue this banter.

“So, you’d give free drinks to anyone who enters here with a cast?”

He leans forward and Kei could smell his cologne. Mixed with the smoke lingering in the club, it makes him dizzy with how good it smells, intoxicating even. Kuroo smirks back and Kei thinks he’s probably drunk because it looked so – so unapologetically handsome under the strobe lights of The Underground and _goddamn_. Goddamn.

“Nah,” he says, smirk stretching into a grin. “Just you.”

And then – and then that is how Kei found himself in the hottest make out session he’s ever had in his life with the hottest person he’s ever seen in his life. Kuroo’s tongue scrapes the roof of his mouth and Kei chokes back a moan at the back of his throat as Kuroo pulls him by the waist and Kei’s fist tightens on his shirt. He tastes bitter like the beer he’s been drinking but his tongue is doing something magical and he smells so intoxicating it’s making Kei’s head spin and fireworks explode behind his eyelids. He always thought it was cliché when people say that about making out but goddamn, the fireworks are there and Kei doesn’t mind being cliché about it right now.

Kuroo bites his lower lip and sucks on it before breaking the kiss and attacking his neck. He bites at a spot just below his ear and Kei whimpers.

Kuroo is asking if he can take him home. Kei’s place or his, it doesn’t matter. Nothing will happen he promises, not with him being injured and all. Just this, making out and a little more, maybe, if he’ll allow it, but nothing to worsen his injury. And Kei curses because holy fucking fuck, his stupid cast turned out to be the thing that would get him dick tonight despite it all but it also turned out to be the one that cock blocks him and—

“Hinata, I said no! Oh my god! Kageyama, don’t just stand there, help me out!”

“I can’t! Yachi is dizzy and—Yachi, no wait! The bathroom is that way!”

“Tsukki, help!”

Right. He has children with him. He has actual children with him.

As much as Kei would like something to happen – Kuroo is sucking on the spot he’s just bit and _oh god fuck_ – he’s with his friends and he really doesn’t want them to worry. Or, by the sound of things, injure themselves next and land their selves in the hospital.

With great effort he manages to form his words and stop Kuroo before he turns him into a whimpering mess. He (very) reluctantly pushes him off and tells him of his other predicament. He half expects him to be irritated at such an unfortunate turn of events. Hell, he would be if he was on his shoes. He won’t blame him though, but he’d probably be disappointed as hell at such a wasted opportunity. And he doesn’t usually get disappointed at such things so there’s a lot to say about this current wasted opportunity. Whatever though, he can just take it out on his idiot friends for a couple of days. It’s their fault anyway. But he’ll get over it, eventually. These things are just how it is. They come and go, fleeting. And anyway, Kei is used to watching opportunities pass him by, so.

His glasses are fogged up. Kei removes them with shaky hands and his face aflame to wipe it off with his shirt. He looks down as he does so just so he wouldn’t have to see Kuroo’s face. Letting opportunities pass by is always easier when you’re not looking at them.

But Kuroo just blinks at him. He watches Kei put his glasses back on with a thoughtful look and then—

“Right. Well.”

He takes out a sharpie from his pockets, carefully and gently pulls Kei’s cast on his lap and writes his number on it. There is a crudely drawn cat face next to it which Kei assumes was supposed to be him because it has a fringe covering one of its eyes. Kei stares at it before his gaze shifts to the smug bartender beside him, disbelieving – on the fortunate turn of previously unfortunate events or of whether or not Kuroo Tetsurou is real, he’s not really sure.

“Couldn’t you just put it on my phone?”

“Eh. It’s more dramatic this way. Romantic even. Your cast is too clean anyway. It’s just begging to be signed on. I thought you have friends?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously amazing? Why, yes. Yes, I am. Thank you, Tsukki.”

And then he kisses him again, this time short and sweet and it leaves Kei wanting more, still.

“Call me.”

This time Kei reaches up as Kuroo is standing up. He takes hold of the front of his shirt, pulls him down to him and kisses him on the mouth, short and sweet and still Kei wants more. He releases him and if he thought Kuroo’s smirking face under the lights of The Underground is unapologetic in its attractiveness, the face he has now – breathless and dazed – should be downright illegal.

“Don’t call me that and maybe I will.”

“I’ll look forward to it…Kei.”

He shoots him one last smirk just before he ducks out of his booth and just in time before Yamaguchi and Kageyama come dragging both Hinata and Hitoka by their waists.

Kei slumps in his seat, heart pounding to the beat of The Underground’s music, face hot as he stares at the number scribbled on his cast and muttering ‘goddamn, goddamn.’

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this story:  
> \- Yams, Kags, Hinata, and Yachi saw the scribbles on Tsukki's cast and, because they were drunk, decided it was a good idea to vandalise his cast.  
> \- Sober!Tsukki doesn't have Tipsy!Tsukki's guts. He spent half an hour contemplating whether to call of not. He didn't. He texted instead because he's a weenie.  
> \- They hang out until Tsukki got rid of his cast and then....the SMEX. THEY HAD LOST OF SMEX.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can check out my other works [here](http://randomprose.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592826/proserandom)
> 
> Hit me up at [Tumblr](https://www.randomprose.tumblr.com)! I do fic prompts. :D


End file.
